


Ricky

by MeryHenka



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children - Ransom Riggs
Genre: Other, POV First Person, POV Second Person, Ricky centric, Soledad, Spanish, descubrirse a uno mismo, es más un bromance que algo romántico
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeryHenka/pseuds/MeryHenka
Summary: Tu nombre es Richard Pickering, aunque muchos te llaman Ricky. A primera vista eres un chico floridano de dieciocho años normal y corriente, obviando el hecho de que tienes el pelo verde y mides más de un metro noventa. Dejando todo eso a un lado, estás a punto de acabar el instituto, se te da mal el inglés, vives con la mujer a quien debes llamar "madre", te gusta mascar tabaco, la fotografía y los tatuajes y nunca sacas la pistola del 22 del maletero de tu vetusto Crown Victoria del 84. Quien te conoce y quien no lo hace siempre te va a ver con tu tan preciada Polaroid guardada en una bandolera que parece adherida a la piel de tu hombro, echándote lo que los jóvenes llaman "selfies" e inmortalizando lo que te rodea siempre que puedes.Entonces llegó el día en el que tu mejor amigo desapareció y no te quedó más remedio que ir a buscarlo.





	Ricky

**Author's Note:**

> Un fanfic que ya tenía subido en Wattpad y ahora he decidido incorporarlo a AO3. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, pero creo que la razón se centra alrededor de las preferencias de lectura de cierta amiga mía... Si, por vuestra parte, preferís leerlo en Wattpad, podéis encontrarlo en mi cuenta, también llamada MeryHenka.  
> Espero que os guste.  
> PS: El primer capítulo lo escribí hace como dos años o así, por lo que no estoy muy segura de su calidad.

—¡No dejéis pasar esta increíble oferta; un golpe a un dólar! Repito; ¡un golpe a un dólar!

            Era de noche, pero las luces de la ciudad siempre han tenido esa capacidad de hacer que parezcan los días eternos. Sin final aparente. El alcohol desprende su característico olor rancio cuando procede del suelo que todos pisan sin percatarse siquiera de ello, luego es amargamente dulzón cuando su aroma procede de mi vaso de plástico. La gente grita con euforia y la música electrónica me aporrea los tímpanos como si fuera un tambor de marcha, repiqueteando. No es para nada mi estilo. Sin embargo, ahí me hallaba una noche más; como la anterior, y la pasada a esa, y la otra... Tragando sustancias no muy saludables y con sabor a colonia barata que más tarde explotarían en mi estómago para pasarse a mi sangre y hacerme perder la noción del tiempo, del espacio y de mi propia existencia. Moviéndome entre desconocidos y gente a la que había visto como mucho tres o cuatro veces en toda mi vida al ritmo de melodías cuyo sentido musical no encontraba. Estampa diaria. Parecía que me encontrase en un bucle estancado en el tiempo que repite el mismo día una y otra vez.

            La calle, los bares y todo lo que me rodeaba estaba caracterizado por un aroma peculiar entre vómito, alcohol, humo y orina al que ya me había acostumbrado debido al tiempo que llevaba allí. También olía a sexo, un aroma inconfundible y al que nunca te acostumbras; nunca quedas saciado.

            En mis manos cayeron dos billetes de cinco dólares como hojas frescas recién podadas que tenían más valor para mí que cualquiera de las vidas de las personas que aquel lugar tan cutre y olvidado por las autoridades. Su verdor eran la vida, una nueva oportunidad para plantar un gran árbol en el corazón del hogar familiar.

            —¡Tenemos un primer valiente! —vociferé orgulloso de mi negocio. En mi mente las palabras que habían salido de mi boca sonaban claras y concisas, pero en realidad fueron algo más atropelladas—. Recuérdese que no deben tocarse ni cristales, ni ruedas, ni retrovisores que si no luego no me puedo ir.

            Entonces, aquel desconocido comenzó a darle golpes al vetusto Crown Victoria de 1984 en el que me encontraba sentado como si de un saco de boxeo se tratase, al ritmo de la cuenta que el público llevaba en voz alta. Desde el capó, la vista de aquel que intentaba hacerse el fuerte era aún más ridícula de lo que en un principio puede imaginarse. Al primer golpe, una mueca de sorpresa; al segundo golpe, un primer quejido de dolor; al llegar al último, jadeos intensos y rastros de dolor aún al rojo vivo reflejados en sus ojos. Me daban ganas de llorar. De la risa, por supuesto. ¿Qué esperaba que ocurriera golpeando con los puños desnudos una puerta de metal?

            No pude evitar que se me escapara una pequeña risotada a la que él respondió con una de esas miradas que matan. Arqueé una ceja y esbocé una sonrisa ladina; lo pagado, pagado está y no se aceptan cambios ni devoluciones. El chico se alejó pisando duro, intentando ocultar el hecho de que cabía la posibilidad de haber acabado con alguna muñeca rota. Y, cuando ya hubo desaparecido entre la multitud, pude reír con naturalidad. Una risa que chapoteaba en alcohol.

            —Cuánto has tomado —detrás mía sonó lo que, en lugar de pregunta, afirmación era. Una voz familiar a la que adoraba en la pronunciación de cada sílaba y en el arrastre de cada vocal.

            Todavía riéndome y con el latido del entusiasmo en la alegría, me giré hacia la voz.

            —¡Jacob, Jake! —salté del capó al suelo sin dificultad ya que mi altura ya me mantenía siempre pegado a la corteza de la tierra por mucho que quisiese volar. Jacob soltó un quejido molesto en cuanto me lancé a él y le abracé con todas las fuerzas y ganas que tenía.

            —Quita, pesado —decía mientras intentaba desprenderse de mí. No estaba siendo consciente de que eso tan solo ocurriría cuando yo lo decidiera—. Apestas a alcohol.

            —¿Cómo es que has venido? —pregunté ignorándole.

            Jacob suspiró en amargura.

            —Me has llamado tú.

            Lo solté un poco. ¿Lo había hecho?

            —¿Lo he hecho? —recibí un golpe por su parte.

            —¡Sí, sí que lo has hecho! —puso los brazos en jarra y, sin tener que poner su dedo acusador, me hizo recibir sus quejas—. ¿Sabes qué horas son estas para hacerme salir de la cama? ¿Eh?

            —Eh... no

            Ante esto, recibí un buen golpe en la cabeza de su parte. Me lo merecía.

            Se cruzó de brazos y, aún con el ceño fruncido, soltó un largo y pesado suspiro. Me miraba con detenimiento mientras yo soltaba una risa patética a causa del alcohol que fluía por mis venas. Por alguna razón que desconozco, su expresión facial me hacía mucha gracia. Oh, espera, si acabo de describir la razón: el alcohol. Aquel día iba fatal —a pesar de que al día siguiente fuera capaz de recordar todo lo que pasó—, peor que nunca. Aún quedaba en la comisura de mis labios un poco de cóctel de todas las bebidas distintas que había ingerido durante todo el tiempo que llevaba de fiesta, me relamí y mostré mi satisfacción por el sabor —que realmente era horrible— con un sonoro gemido.

            —Vas fatal —objetó Jacob obviando lo innegable.

            —Lo sé, amigo mío —en realidad las palabras salieron de mi boca trabadas entre sí y entrecortadas con un tono incomprensible pero que para mí era perfecto. Sonó algo así como: " _O zé_ , _'migo mío_ "—. Ayúdame, por favor, chiqui —" _Ayúdam pofavo chiqui_ ". 

            —Te odio tantísimo —no fue la única vez que lo dijo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo maniobrando para hacerme entrar en el coche y quitarme las llaves con las que estaba jugando. Admitió una mentira, lo sé. Si realmente me odiaba tanto como decía no estaría allí conmigo—. Vámonos de aquí. Como nos pille la policía y yo sin carnet...

            —Deja de quejarte y arranca —incomprensible. Él simplemente me miró con una mezcla de desconcierto y cabreo a la que sonreí con familiaridad—. En verdad no estoy tan mal.

            —¡Oh, sí que lo estás! —metió las llaves con dificultad para arrancar y, en el momento en el que lo consiguió, sacó el coche de donde estaba aparcado y pisó el acelerador—. Ricky idiota, idiota y más que idiota. Te odio.

            —Sé que eso significa que me quieres —" _Blah_ , _blah_ , _blah me quieres_ ".

            —Lo que tú digas. Te voy a llevar a mi casa por si mis padres notan mi ausencia —decidió con los ojos fijos en la carretera mientras su cara polifacética se metamorfoseaba en miles de expresiones distintas, interesantísimas de mirar. Y más con la sonrisa boba que llevaba dibujada en mi cara de borracho. Joder, sí que daba asco.

            El perfil de Jake consistía en una frente cubierta por un flequillo castaño desordenado que de vez en cuando se atrevía a colarse en uno de sus ojos, una nariz redonda pero respingona que yo categorizaba como adorable pero que él odiaba por este último hecho —"¡Deja de decir gilipolleces!" solía exclamar con un rubor en sus redondas mejillas cada vez que se lo decía, lo que lo hacía igualmente adorable así que no salíamos nunca del embrollo—, unos labios que parecían gruesos al ser tan abultados pero que en realidad eran algo finos y una barbilla curva que le daba un toque infantil de perfil y adolescente de frente. Era una estampa bonita para mirar; eso sí, nunca cruzando la línea de la amistad. Aunque he de admitir que me encantaba bobear con cariñitos que al él ciertamente no le hacían del todo gracia. Como, por ejemplo, esa misma noche, en la que le aparté el flequillo de los ojos mientras le miraba atentamente en silencio y le susurraba.

            —¿Jacob? —lo llamaba.

            —¿Hmm?

            —Eres adorable.

            Fruncía el ceño y yo me descojonaba por dentro.

            Al minuto de silencio en el que no aparté mis ojos de él y era consciente de que lo había notado, nuevamente volvía a juguetear.

            —¿Jake? —lo llamaba otra vez, esta vez decidió no responderme pues conocía mis intenciones a la perfección—. Eres el mejor.

            Un rubor de ira o de vergüenza, qué sé yo, crecía en sus mejillas apretadas. Ser piropeado por un borracho debe ser una de las situaciones más vergonzosas de la vida de todo ser humano, sobre todo cuando lo tienes justo al lado y no hay manera ni medios por los que huir de él. Lo siento, Jacob, sabes que me encanta ponerte en situaciones extremas.

            Las calles por las que circulábamos pasaban veloces por fuera del vehículo y la velocidad de este, aunque fuera la justa, era notada por mi cuerpo, más concretamente por mi estómago. Dentro de mí podía escuchar el regurgitar de todo el alcohol que había consumido de más queriendo irse del hogar en el que se había convertido mi cuerpo pues no se sentía muy cómodo en él. Estaba llamado a la puerta de mi esófago con fuerza, pidiendo que la abriese para que le dejara marcharse. El vigor que usó fue tal que retumbó en mi cabeza de una manera que me causó la impresión de que el mundo estaba danzando al son del conducir de Jacob. Seguro que estaba más pálido que un cadáver.

            Necesitaba que mi compañero parara el coche para poder salir fuera y soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro, relajarme y entrar un poco en un nuevo estado próximo a la sobriedad para poder continuar el camino a su casa. No aguantaba más y lo último que deseaba en el mundo era ensuciar mi apreciado Crown Vic.

            —¿Jacob? —lo llamaba una última vez.

            —¡¿Qué?! —se sobresaltó, ya cansado de mis chorradas. Poco sabía que aquello iba en serio.

            —Voy a vomitar...

            —Ostia puta, espera —los nervios afloraban en su piel; obviamente él tampoco quería que devolviese dentro del coche pues al final tendría que limpiarlo él y tragarse todo el olor de camino a casa.

            Rápidamente aparcó en un callejón amplio que lo único que poseía eran varios contenedores sin basura dentro pues esta era perteneciente al suelo. Salí del coche precipitadamente y solo me dio tiempo a avanzar un par de pasos hacia los laterales del callejón hasta que me liberé de la opresión que comprimía mi estómago.

            No tardé demasiado y terminé con una tos seca aparte de ese regusto a hiel y acidez en la boca. Mi buen amigo sacó una botella de agua del maletero del coche y me enjuagué la boca, escupiendo en el suelo para no tener que tragarme agua ácida nada sabrosa. Al menos no ensucié mis ropas. Estaba agotado física y mentalmente, me dolía el cuerpo entero. Estaba cansado de toda la noche, solo que era en ese momento cuando los dolores de la fiesta y el sueño del desgaste comenzaron a hacerse presentes en mi cuerpo molido. Fui y me senté en el suelo apoyado en el Crown Vic, cogiendo con ambas manos mi cabeza como si así fuera a arreglar el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

            A pesar de todo, a cada minuto de horror que pasaba me sentía un poco más de vuelta a mis caudales. Los continuos suspiros me ayudaban a relajarme y el hecho de que no pudiera ver al tener los ojos cerrados colaboraba contra el mareo. Pasé mis manos por los cabellos verdes que adornaban mi cabeza, despeinándolos, y apreté mis sienes con los dedos índice y corazón.

            Había una presencia a mi lado que poco a poco se agachaba a mi nivel y posaba su cálida mano en mi espalda, que separé del coche para que esta la recorriera de arriba a abajo, por la columna vertebral. La lentitud de sus movimientos me calmaba y era justo lo que necesitaba; Jacob lo sabía bien. Al poco tiempo paró y me pasó un brazo por los hombros.

            —Soy gilipollas —anuncié al mundo, admitiendo lo que siempre me había echado en cara.

            —Ya —dijo mi amigo suavemente para no dañar mi cabeza con ruidos innecesarios. Lo agradecí millones de veces. También se sentía una pequeña risa que no iba con malas intenciones y que igualmente me tranquilizaba y me mecía en una cuna cantándome una nana en preguntas—¿Cómo vas?, ¿estás mejor?

            —Hmm... —sonó desde lo más profundo de mi garganta. Me acurruqué en su pecho y lo abracé con efusividad; le estaba dando las gracias a mi manera.

            —Toma un caramelo para quitarte el mal sabor —abrí los ojos por fin y en su mano descubrí un caramelo envuelto en un plástico amarillo con un limón pintado de un tono amarillo aún más oscuro. No hay que ser muy listo para saber de qué sabor era—. Estaba en el salpicadero así que no sé si morirás tragándotelo, posiblemente sí.

            Me metí el caramelo en la boca y tiré el papel al suelo sin importarme lo más mínimo la pulcritud de las calles o el medio ambiente: a la mierda todo, me encontraba fatal. Lo movía con la lengua de un lado al otro de mi boca hasta que toda la cavidad supo a limón procesado y estuve lo suficientemente tranquilo como para tener las fuerzas para separarme de él. Me apoyé en el coche para erguirme, una tarea la mar de complicada. Jacob me ayudó haciendo de apoyo mientras con una mano me agarraba a lo que fuera para impulsarme hacia arriba y con la otra presionaba mi cabeza, aún sucumbida por el dolor. Ya en pie, pude respirar.

            —¿Mejor? —me preguntó y asentí.

            De repente, el sonido de la sirena del coche de los de la patrulla nocturna inundó el lugar. Ambos nos pusimos tensos pues sabíamos que si pasaban por allí y nos veían con el coche en marcha nos harían una prueba de alcoholemia. Y eso no era bueno pues él no podía decir que era el que conducía al no poseer todavía el carnet y yo iba absurdamente mal. ¿Qué podíamos hacer? Nos miramos nerviosos, el coche de policía estaba cerca. Podía olerse nuestra desesperación a kilómetros y el tembleque de dientes y piernas era escuchado por todos los Estados Unidos de América. Sin embargo, incluso en un estado entre la sobriedad y la pérdida de sentido, me vino una idea a la mente. Cogí a Jacob por los hombros y lo acerqué a mí.

            —Tengo una idea —susurré, aunque seguramente ni gritando nos hubieran escuchado pues el cantar de la sirena era ensordecedor. El me miró expectante y deseoso por salvarse—. Bésame.

            —¡Qué dic...! —corté sus palabras con mis propios labios, uniéndolos con los suyos, más que en un beso, en un choque incómodo. Para ello, tuve que agacharme bastante debido a mi altura exagerada por la que había sido el epicentro de numerosos chistes.

            Le tomé de las mejillas y lo arrinconé contra el Crown Victoria con un suave golpe justo en el momento en el que el coche de la policía pasaba a nuestro lado. Me atreví a entornar un poco los ojos. Siguiéndome el rollo, pasó sus brazos por mi espalda para agarrarse a mí vigorosamente y ambos vimos de reojo cómo la patrulla se paraba unos segundos a nuestra altura para después seguir por un camino con el que deseábamos no volvernos a cruzar.

            Al separarnos con un sonido seco, los labios me ardían y dolían por la presión ejercida, pero me dio exactamente igual; me lo estaba pasando en grande viendo como Jacob perdía los estribos escupiendo en el suelo y limpiándose los labios con la manga de su camiseta como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Reí sonoramente.

            —¡Pues no le veo la gracia! ¿Cómo coño se te ocurre? Esto está mal, completamente mal.

            —¿Pero ha funcionado o no? —fui capaz de articular entre risotadas.

            —Bueno, sí, pero... —afirmó algo dubitativo. Luego hizo un ademán con la mano intentando deshacerse del recuerdo que le había causado un sonrojo visible incluso en aquella dura oscuridad nocturna— Es igual, ¡me has besado! ¿Estás loco?

            —Te sorprendería la de veces que he hecho eso.

            —¿Conmigo o en general? —preguntó de extraña manera con una expresión entre alteración y susto pintada en la cara. Su cuestión no tenía sentido y estaba seguro de que se debía a lo que yo mismo había hecho. Podía morir de felicidad en ese momento.

            —Te dejaré decidir —asenté y de respuesta recibí un quejido asustado tras la mano; se había tapado la boca rápidamente con el temor de que lo volviera a hacer. Reí como nunca—. ¡Pero qué haces! ¿Cómo iba a haberte besado ya? —una bombilla se iluminó en mi mente y una sonrisa ladina dibujé en mi rostro con malas intenciones—. Acaso... ¿acaso quieres que lo haga otra vez?

            —¡NO! —exclamó _ipso facto_. Estaba llorando de la risa. Me pregunté por qué no lo había hecho antes—. Para ya con las mariconadas, tío. Qué mal rollo das a veces.

            —¡Oh, Jacob, siento tantísimo que tu masculinidad sea tan frágil! —me arrepentí con una pena inexistente, se notaba la ironía y la broma en mi tono del habla—. Te he robado tu primer beso, ¿verdad?

            Calló y cerró los labios firmemente, mirando hacia otro lado para no enfrentarse a mí. Mierda.

            —Jacob, no ha sido el primero, ¿cierto? —esta vez no hablaba con la coña en los labios.

            —N-no...

            —Los besos de tu madre y los de preescolar no cuentan.

            Vi sus mejillas arder en un tono rojo que intentaba ocultar con la mano, sin éxito. Tenía sentimientos contrarios respecto a la situación que estábamos pasando: por un lado estaba avergonzado por, efectivamente, haberle robado el primer beso aunque fuera de broma, pero por otra parte seguía con las ganas de juego y de reír un rato más dentro de mí. Me rasqué la nuca con un sol naciente en mis propias mejillas —que solo el tiempo sabe si fue por el alcohol que aún quedaba dentro de mí o por otra cosa— y aparté la vista. No nos dirigíamos ni las miradas ni la palabra. Y quizá fuera mejor así.

            —Bueno —rompí el incómodo silencio—, espero que no lo estuvieras reservando para nadie en concreto porque no lo pienso devolver.

            Me pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y reí ante el gesto.

            Él también me dedicó una agradable sonrisa. No hicieron falta palabras para indicar que nos metiéramos en el coche y nos pusiéramos rumbo hacia la casa de los Portman, la suya.  


            Me desperté con tan solo esos recuerdos en la mente. Lo que ocurriese después se había convertido en un período de tiempo desconocido para mí. Como una película de cinta, la noche se repetía una y otra vez desde el comienzo de la misma hasta en el momento en el que estábamos mi mejor amigo y yo metidos en el coche y yo me puse a mascar hierba que me hizo perder la noción del espacio-tiempo. Oh, era cierto; estaba en casa de Jacob. ¡Por eso me había desorientado al no encontrar el típico desorden que solía haber en mi habitación!

            No era de esa clase de personas que investigan habitaciones ajenas para familiarizarse con el ambiente, pero tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo. La cabeza me dolía como si tuviera a alguien sentado encima de esta; me habían inmovilizado en contra de mi voluntad. El mundo giraba más rápido de lo normal y todos mis sentidos se habían agudizado, lo cual no es tan emocionante como suena. En los cómics y películas, esto podría parecer el inicio de unos superpoderes la mar de fantásticos, pero, cuando se trata de una resaca, que se agudicen tus sentidos tan solo significa que todo te molestará el cuádruple de lo normal; los sonidos callejeros del día a día te martirizan los oídos, tu lengua parece un trapo seco que saborea todo lo que consumiste —y expulsaste— el día anterior, tu cerebro no es capaz de procesar todo lo que estás viendo, hay olores por todas partes que lo único que te producen son náuseas y el mínimo roce con cualquier superficie es molesto. ¿Por qué demonios continuaba bebiendo? Me preguntaba a mí mismo cada mañana cuando me despertaba de aquella manera. Sabía bien la respuesta, pero no quería admitirlo.

            Al lado de la cama descansaba una mesita de noche en la cual un vaso con agua y una pastilla habían sido posadas con precisión. Suspiré feliz y agradecí al fantasma de la habitación. Sentarme fue toda una odisea, pero para cuando lo había conseguido ya tenía el vaso en una mano y la pastilla entre los dedos índice y pulgar de la otra. Tragué con ganas. Para cuando fui a dejar de nuevo el vaso, me percaté de un detalle que había pasado desapercibido antes. En el lugar donde la pastilla había reposado, había una foto en papel fácilmente reconocible; mi Polaroid. Una peculiar foto con texto debajo de esta me hizo sonreír:

 

 

 

            _Querido Ricky,_

_Sí, he tocado tu querida cámara mientras estabas “distraído”. Bueno, que te follen._

_Edu Especial_

            Jacob. Qué extraña era nuestra amistad por aquel entonces. Él me ayudaba con las clases de inglés para poder graduarme en el instituto y yo le ayudaba con los matones que intentaran acercarse con intenciones cuestionables. Fue un pacto extraño, el nuestro, pero fue lo que nos hizo cercanos. Aun así, poco nos veíamos fuera de motivos colegiales. Estábamos juntos dentro del recinto escolar, estábamos juntos los martes por la tarde, pero más allá de eso cada uno seguía su camino. Situaciones como la noche que acabo de relatar pocas veces ocurrían, aunque cuando lo hacían un sentimiento de familiaridad rebosaba dentro de mí.

Nuestros caminos habituales podrían ser opuestos, pero igualmente solitarios: mientras que él era abiertamente un alma callada que vivía en su propio mundo, mi vida era una llama que no permitía que los demás se acercasen demasiado. Cierto era que me rodeaba de gente que compartía mi gusto por salir a hacer cosas de alta ilegalidad, pero ninguna de ellas podía ser clasificada en una pequeña y vacía parte de mi propio ser que era la amistad. Es por ello que cuando conocía a Jake todo era extraño y no sabía muy bien que estaba ocurriendo entre nosotros, pero al ser el único con el que me relacionaba que estaba completamente sobrio y era honesto y real conmigo pude encajar mis sentimientos dentro del archivo “amigos”. O “amigo”, en este caso. Por estos motivos y muchos más atesoraba cada momento que pasábamos juntos y daba un silencioso gracias por hacerme olvidar por unos instantes el caos que era mi vida.

Localicé mi bolsa no muy lejos de mi posición y guardé la foto como si de un tesoro se tratara. A pesar de que todavía seguía de resaca y, seguramente, esta duraría todo el día, me puse las desgastadas deportivas, me crucé la bandolera y salí del cuarto haciendo el menor ruido posible. Nunca te preguntas cómo habría experimentado Alice Liddell la caída desde la madriguera del conejo hasta el País de las Maravillas —porque, seamos honestos, nadie realmente se lo ha preguntado jamás por voluntad propia— hasta que tienes que bajar unas escaleras que giran y giran hasta el bajo de un dúplex, las cuales son relativamente cortas, mas la resaca opina que sería mejor cruzar la Gran Muralla China. Con cuidado, bajé peldaño a peldaño, haciendo caso omiso a mis trastocados sentidos, y llegué a la planta baja. Había sonidos en la cocina.

—Buenos días, señora Portman —saludé a la siempre amable madre de mi amigo ocultando mi mareo tras una mueca amigable.

—¡Buenos días, Ricky! —se giró y su rostro feliz iluminó la casa entera. Tenía una taza de humeante café en la mano. Dejé de respirar—. Jacob se ha ido a trabajar ya. ¿Te apetece un café? Según Jacob, estuvisteis hasta tarde estudiando. Te despejará —ofreció, señalando la cafetera con un ademán de cabeza.

Iba a vomitar.

—Oh, muchas gracias, pero no. Debo irme ya a casa —me excusé y me despedí de ella con la mano—. Salude al señor Portman de mi parte.

Mientras me dirigía a la puerta, se la escuchó desde su posición, pues no se había movido.

—¡Saluda a tu madre de mi parte!

Se me hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Me despedí una última vez y me monté en el Crown Vic —¡cuántos golpes tenía ya aquel cacharro viejo, pero al que tanto cariño tenía!—, rezando a toda divinidad conocida para que no me parara la policía. Me dirigía a casa, que no a mi hogar.


End file.
